


The Fucking Moss

by jung_jeffery127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highway to Heaven - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Top Doyoung, bottom johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Johnny gets pulled over for speeding. One thing leads to another on Highway 101





	The Fucking Moss

Johnny was fucked and he knew it too. As soon as the red and blue lights began to flash, the silent panic began to set in. He quickly pulls over on the side of the beaten down highway. Johnny attempts to hide the weed pen so the officer wouldn't notice, but as soon as he rolled down his window, he was doomed. Johnny bites his lip in anticipation when he sees the black haired officer walking up to his car. Johnny looks as the officer taps his window. When Johnny rolls his window down, he prepared to take so many risks and have this officer jump his bones.

“License and registration please,” the officer looks down at the male in the car. 

He quickly opens his glove compartment to which his half smoked joint and weed pen falls out. Johnny sucks in a sharp breath knowing he was fucked. He grabs his registration before handing that along with his license to the officer. 

“John Seo?” the officer looks Johnny up and down before smirking slightly, “Do you have any idea how fast you were driving?” 

“No officer, I don’t. I’m sorry,” Johnny replies sheepishly before looking up at him. 

“You were going ninety-five in a seventy. You do understand that I can ticket you for that, on top of booking for you for driving under the influence of an illegal substance,” Officer Kim, Johnny finally read his name tag, smirks more. 

“Yes officer, I understand,” Johnny looks down in embarrassment for being this fucking stupid. 

“I’ll be right back,” Officer Kim walks back to his car with a playful glint in his eyes. 

Johnny groans and lies his head on the old, cracked, steering wheel. He just got fired from his job. He really can’t afford a ticket on top of being in jail. Johnny sighs gently before shaking his head. 

“Stupid fucking idiot John,” Johnny groans loudly before shaking his head more, “I can’t believe I was speeding while smoking,” he groans once again. 

Five minutes pass, and Johnny is still lying his head on the steering wheel. Officer Kim walks back to the car before looking at Johnny. 

“Alright Johnny, I’m prepared to cut you a deal, but you have to listen to every little thing I tell you. Do you understand me?” Officer Kim smirks at Johnny. 

Johnny whips his head towards the officer causing his neck to crack. He winces slightly before nodding his head towards the officer. 

“Use your fucking words slut,” Officer Kim grabs Johnny’s chin roughly to make Johnny look him in the eyes.

“Y-Yes sir,” Johnny blushes a deep red, hoping and praying that little John wouldn’t wake up. 

“Good. You will address me as sir, master, or daddy. My name is Doyoung by the way,” Doyoung smirks and leans in to nip at Johnny’s jawline. 

“Yes sir,” Johnny moans softly when Doyoung runs his teeth along Johnny’s neck vein. 

“Get out of the fucking car,” Doyoung growls in Johnny’s ear before pulling away from the taller male. 

Johnny fumbles to get out of the car. He blushes more in embarrassment when he finally escapes from the car. Johnny looks at his surroundings. They were on a remote highway, Highway 101 to be exact. Not many people went on the highway except to get countryside cabins, which wasn’t popular this time of year. Fall was nearing, school was in session, work was in full swing. Camping and vacationing was a distant memory for most of South Korea. The chance of the two males being caught was slim. Johnny stands next to his deep blue car while looking at Doyoung for his next command. 

“I want you to take your shirt off and lay in that moss right next to your car,” Doyoung smirks at Johnny who nods his head, “Use your words.” 

“Yes sir,” Johnny slips his shirt off before lying in the moss patch next to his car. 

Doyoung slips his phone out of his pocket before sneaking a picture of Johnny. He smirks and sends a quick text to Jaehyun that he’s going off duty for a while. Doyoung slowly walks over to Johnny while staring at him like Johnny was his prey. Doyoung begins to undo his belt then slips it out of his belt loops. He straddles Johnny’s waist and holds out the belt.

“Give me your hands,” Doyoung looks at Johnny who seemed to be panicking on the inside. 

Johnny nods his head, “Yes sir,” Johnny mumbles quietly before holding out his hands to Doyoung. 

Doyoung takes his belt and wraps it around Johnny’s wrists several times before fastening the belt, “Try getting out of the belt,” Doyoung smiles at Johnny. 

Johnny tries, but to no avail, the belt won’t budge. Doyoung grins in satisfaction before slowly grinding his ass onto Johnny’s cock. Johnny moans out softly as he arches his back slightly. Doyoung leans down and bites at Johnny’s neck. Johnny moans out loudly as Doyoung bites at the vein on his neck again. Doyoung chuckles before sucking a hickey into the area making Johnny whine for more. 

“Bad boys don’t get what they want,” Doyoung growls and flicks Johnny’s nipple, making said male yelp out in pleasurable pain. 

“Yes sir!” Johnny yelps out again when Doyoung flicks the other nipple. 

Doyoung chuckles seeing how reactive Johnny is. Doyoung smirks and begins to unbutton his uniform shirt. Johnny watches in silent anticipation as Doyoung undoes the very last button. He slips his shirt off making Johnny choke on his saliva. The male was toned in all the right places while being adorned with small tattoos here and there. Johnny was in seventh heaven. Doyoung runs his hands up along Johnny’s abs smirking. 

“Does my bad little boy work out?” Doyoung asks while pressing his fingers into Johnny’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Yes sir,” Johnny blushes as Doyoung works his way to Johnny’s jeans. 

Doyoung smiles at Johnny as he unbuttons Johnny’s jeans. Johnny whimpers out slightly as Doyoung teasingly rubs his fingers against the base of Johnny’s cock. Doyoung chuckles before moving off of the male’s lap. He slips the jeans off of Johnny’s waist while marveling at the bulge that belongs to Johnny. Johnny tugs at the restraint, wanting to touch Doyoung. 

“Ah ah ah slut. You don’t get to touch daddy,” Doyoung smirks before pulling Johnny’s boxers off. 

Johnny hisses as the air hits his cock. Doyoung smirks before licking the tip slightly. Johnny moans out loudly and arches his back off the moss. Doyoung pushes his hips back down before smirking at him. Doyoung takes Johnny’s cock into his mouth and immediately deep throats him. Johnny gasps out in pleasure before crying out for more. Doyoung laughs around his cock then begins to bob his head. Johnny moans out and desperately tries to grab at anything around him, but can only grab moss. Johnny mewls out as Doyoung moans around Johnny’s cock. Doyoung continues to bob his head and hollowing out his cheeks. Johnny closes his eyes and moans out loudly in pleasure. He could feel that familiar pool of pleasure in his stomach. 

“Daddy! I’m close!” Johnny cries out in pleasure. 

At that moment, Doyoung pulls off of Johnny’s cock and chuckles. He slides his own pants and boxers off before looking at Johnny. 

“Only good boys get to cum. Have you been a good boy?” Doyoung asks Johnny smirking. 

“No daddy, I haven’t,” Johnny mewls softly when Doyoung slides a finger inside of him. 

“Exactly. Be a good boy and I’ll let you cum,” Doyoung smirks and moves his finger inside of Johnny. 

Johnny moans out softly while nodding his head, “Yes daddy,” he pants. 

Doyoung chuckles and sucks a hickey into his hip as he continues to move his finger inside of Johnny. Johnny moans out more while Doyoung moves his finger. Doyoung smirks and adds a second finger inside of the older. Johnny hisses his mild pain when Doyoung begins to move his fingers. Doyoung chuckles more as he unmercilessly thrusts his fingers inside of Johnny. Johnny arches his back again causing Doyoung to shove his hips into the moss once again. Doyoung slips a third finger inside of Johnny making him shout in pain. Doyoung growls and presses his lips against Johnny’s. Johnny moans and kisses back greedily. Johnny bites at Doyoung’s lips to which Doyoung parts his lips. Johnny slides his tongue inside of Doyoung’s mouth as Doyoung fingers Johnny open. Johnny moans loudly into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung smirks and pulls away from the kiss. 

“Are you ready slut?” Doyoung asks Johnny while moving his fingers more. 

“Yes sir!” Johnny moans out loudly as Doyoung slips his fingers out. 

Doyoung grabs a condom out of his uniform pocket before tearing the corner open. He slips the condom on then grabs the small bottle of lube. He lubes himself up before pushing his tip inside the male. Johnny cries out in pain and pleasure. Johnny closes his eyes and relaxes as Doyoung slides in the rest of the way. Johnny cries out in pain as tears brim his eyes and threaten to fall. 

“Don’t cry baby boy. The pain will be over soon. I promise,” Doyoung whispers while smiling at him. 

Johnny nods and grips at the belt and moss to keep himself stable, “I know daddy.” 

Doyoung caresses Johnny’s sides until Johnny nods his head at Doyoung. Doyoung continues to stay still. 

“Words baby,” Doyoung rubs Johnny’s hips soothingly. 

“You can move daddy,” Johnny moans softly and closes his eyes. 

Doyoung smiles and thrusts into Johnny slowly. Johnny moans out loudly and grips at the moss again. The moss was the only thing keeping Johnny’s back from the crumbling pavement of the highway. Doyoung continues to thrust at a slow pace before picking up the speed and holding Johnny’s hips. Johnny moans out loudly and grips at the belt more. Johnny’s breath becomes stuck in his throat when the sound of a car becomes noticeable. His anxiety begins to spike but it all melts when Doyoung kisses him. Johnny kisses back roughly as Doyoung thrusts at an animal like speed. Johnny feels himself coming completely undone by every little thing that Doyoung does. Doyoung moans and rubs Johnny’s hips more as he continues to thrust into Johnny. Doyoung begins to thrust harder into Johnny at a slightly different angle. Johnny cries out in pleasure when Doyoung thrusts into that bundle of nerves that has him seeing white. Doyoung growls out as he feels Johnny tightening around him. Johnny cries out as Doyoung continues to hit that bundle of nerves dead on with each thrust. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this pace. 

“Daddy I’m close! Please let me cum!” Johnny cries out in pleasure wanting a release. 

“Not just yet baby. Hold it for me,” Doyoung smirks and continues to thrust into Johnny hard and rough.

Johnny begins to feels the tears streaming down his face with each thrust and not being able to release. Doyoung smirks more as he thrusts more into the older male. Johnny continuously tugs at the belt as a silent beg for release. Johnny begins to notice Doyoung’s thrusts becoming sloppy and unrhythmic. Johnny could tell that Doyoung was getting closer to his release. 

“Cum for me baby boy,” Doyoung moans in Johnny’s ear. 

“Daddy!” Johnny cries out in pleasure as he cums all over his chest while tightening around Doyoung. 

Doyoung groans out in pleasure as he cums into the condom. Doyoung pants slightly before sliding out of Johnny. He quickly takes the belt off of Johnny’s wrists and smiles at him. Doyoung takes the condom off and ties it up. He grabs a napkin from his uniform and wipes Johnny off. Doyoung helps Johnny back into his clothes before getting dressed into his uniform again. 

“I’m letting you off with a warning Seo. This happens again, you won’t be so lucky,” Doyoung smirks and pulls Johnny close before kissing him again. 

Johnny kisses back smiling before pulling away blushing, “I promise to do better sir.” 

“Good. I hope to see you on better terms,” Doyoung hands him a paper before walking to his car and starting it. 

Johnny walks to his car and blushes deeply. He sits and thinks as Doyoung drives past him in his patrol car. 

“I guess there is a reason for why this is nicknamed the Highway to Heaven,” Johnny chuckles before driving off to his house.


End file.
